borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Is the lancer worth a damn
I have not really seen much on this topic and i have yet to do the mission where you get the lance's vehicle, is it worth doing the mission for or should i just stick with the monster. Thanks Xbox GT SinsterNobody 10:41, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :The digistruct module is on the way to Sunken Sea, so just pick it up on the way through. The Lancer is pretty slow though. I find it's easier to hop in a Racer and ignore everything personally. Nothing catches the Racer. -- WarBlade 12:47, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I agree with WarBlade, just use a racer. On another note, some people absolutely love Lancers (Usually little 10 year old brats). I have actually been kicked from games because I refuse to use a lancer. Funny part is is that When I take a racer, it is usually the people in the lancer who get downed, and guess who gets to save 'em... ^Borderlands online is so wonderful. You will need a Lancer to do the 'Lost Lewts' mission though (although, that isn't technically necessary). You may as well do it to be honest, as the module isn't really out of the way of anything (it's halfway through the roadblock on the Ridgeway), and then all you have to do is turn it in to Scooter. 14:22, August 13, 2010 (UTC) The Lancer SUX. Except for 'Lost Lewts' the only thing it's good for is the whole team riding together. IMO, it's better to have 2 Monsters. -- MeMadeIt 05:28, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I just hop into it for the lolz. It's a good as long as you have good driver. When it's near death, I hop out and heal it with my Soldier and pop right back in. Really Uberorb, you got kicked because of that? 0_0 Yoshi-TheOreo 05:51, August 14, 2010 (UTC) 05:49, August 14, 2010 (UTC) The laser cannon does some serious damage IF you can hit anything with it, but honestly, it's just too frigging slow. However, you can cover the road in mines and get some free kills on Crimson Lance... Nereidalbel 06:19, August 14, 2010 (UTC) The APC is needed for the Lost Lewts mission, unless you youtube the video. It you want the Completionist Achievement, then it must be done. I don't see why it should be a topic of concern, either do it or don't... Envy 360 07:11, August 14, 2010 (UTC) @Yoshi: Yeah, I really did get kicked a time or two for that. It was mostly like I said though - a bunch of little brats that have to scream if they don't get what they want. Kinda sad... But the times I didn't get in the lancer, the people in it got blown up... I warned them... I just don't see the point of the lancer besides the lost lewts mission. All the lancer is good for besides that is doubling travel time and getting people 'sploded. The cannon is strong but up close you cant hit anything because of the pulse fire, so an enemy that gets close can pound on you with impunity. Even with its high armour a Drifter can take you out in no time if you get stuck too close. They are good for long range attacks were an enemy cant get to you easily, but other than that the Lancer is useless.Veggienater 23:12, August 14, 2010 (UTC) To comment on Yoshi & Uberorbs conversation--- If you give a little kid or a "BIG BABY" that kind of power over someone, they will use it.Veggienater 23:17, August 14, 2010 (UTC) @Uberorb: Bajesus....that is sad. o.O Yoshi-TheOreo 01:07, August 15, 2010 (UTC)